The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and method thereof, a memory medium, and a computer readable program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing apparatus having a function to control a display device, a method of data processing, a memory medium which serves to execute the method, and a computer readable program.
There are data processing apparatuses available which enable a user to select a desired item from a plurality of items displayed on a screen of the display device.
In the conventional data processing apparatus, items not selectable by a user are not highlighted on the screen of the display device so that the user can easily recognize selectable items in a plurality of displayed items.
However, for a user who is not accustomed to operating the data processing apparatus, it is not easy to select an appropriate item from the plurality of listed selectable items.
The present invention is made in consideration of the above situation, and has as its object to facilitate selection of an appropriate item from a plurality of selectable items displayed on a display device.
A data processing apparatus according to the present invention, having a function to control a display device, comprises: item display means for displaying a plurality of items, selectable by an operator, on a screen of the display device; and guidance image display means for superimposing one or more guidance images, provided to draw attention of the operator, on one or more specified items of the plurality of items or displaying the one or more guidance images near the one or more specified items.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the guidance image display means displays the guidance image at a predetermined position of the screen of the display device upon starting an application program, then divides the guidance image into a number of guidance images corresponding to specified items, and superimposes the divided guidance images on the respective specified items or displays the divided guidance images near the respective specified items.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the guidance image display means displays the guidance image at a predetermined position of the screen of the display device upon starting an application program, then divides the guidance image into a number of guidance images corresponding to specified items, and moves the divided guidance images to the respective specified items.
According to an aspect of the present invention, when the guidance image display means moves the divided guidance images to the respective specified items, said guidance image display means moves each of the guidance images such that the guidance image draws a swirling locus.
According to an aspect of the present invention, after said guidance image display means moves the divided guidance images to the respective specified items, said guidance image display means superimposes each of the guidance images on the respective specified items or displays each of the guidance images near the respective specified items.
According to an aspect of the present invention, when said guidance image display means superimposes each of the guidance images on the respective specified items or displays each of the guidance images near the respective specified items, said guidance image display means changes the size of each guidance image.
According to an aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the data processing apparatus further comprises guidance image deleting means for deleting the one or more guidance images from the screen of the display device after an operator selects an item from the plurality of selectable items.
According to an aspect of the present invention, said guidance image is preferably an image having a predetermined shape and a color of a higher brightness than other parts of the screen.
According to an aspect of the present invention, said guidance image is preferably an image of a substantial circle having a higher brightness than other parts of the screen.
According to an aspect of the present invention, said guidance image is preferably a spotlight-like image.
According to an aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the data processing apparatus further comprises switch means for switching whether or not said guidance image display means is to be activated.
Furthermore, the data processing method according to the present invention for controlling an image displayed on a display device, comprises the steps of: displaying a plurality of items, selectable by an operator, on a screen of the display device; and superimposing one or more guidance images, provided to draw attention of the operator, on one or more specified items of the plurality of items or displaying the one or more guidance images near the one or more specified items.
Moreover, the memory medium according to the present invention is a memory medium storing program codes for controlling an image displayed on a display device, said program codes including: codes for a step of displaying a plurality of items, selectable by an operator, on a screen of the display device; and codes for a step of superimposing a guidance image, provided to draw attention of the operator, on a specified item of the plurality of items or displaying the guidance image near the specified item.
Furthermore, the computer readable program according to the present invention for controlling an image displayed on a display device, comprises the steps of: displaying a plurality of items, selectable by an operator, on a screen of the display device; and superimposing a guidance image, provided to draw attention of the operator, on a specified item of the plurality of items or displaying the guidance image near the specified item.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.